Harry Potter Meets RuneScape
by ROUGE PUP
Summary: Can the Dark Lord Voldmort and the Boy-Who-Lives work together to save themselves? But can they survive in the land of RuneScape aswhile?... well be a LV/HPslash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters… I also not the owners of RuneScape… I am just one of the many free to play and pay to play people on the online games…**

**Chapter One**

**Falling into the "Future"**

******The Inside Of OTP Book 5 and it is changed a little!******

Harry Potter fought the death Eaters back to back with Sirus and Remus, at the Ministry of Magic. The other three; Ron, Luna, and Ginny; where fighting back to back as will. Hermione and Neville lay not that far form the door out of the room.

The reason for them being there was shattered in Neville's pocket, the shards stabbing him in the lag, his school pants where wet with his blood. That was enough to worry Harry badly.

Harry wanted to go and check both of his friend just to see if they where ok or not. However, the Death Eaters block his way to them.

Than there was that dark veil thing in the middle of the room, the closer Harry got to it the loader the voice got. They were telling of pain if someone crossed into it.

"Harry," Sirus was out of breath, but you could see that no matter what happened he would still fight. "We have to get out of here now!"

"But, the others need us, Padfoot… I just can't leave them alone like this!" Harry shouted at his godfather.

But, it was too late, Harry felt the sharp pain in his scar, and he knew this would not end well for anyone this night.

"The Dark Lord has shown… we need to get Harry out of here now," Dumbledore yelled to  
Sirus.

Harry fell to his knees in pain as the Dark Lord enters into the Chamber of the Veil. He looked at Harry where he was protected by the werewolf and his godfather.

Than it happened so fast that no one could do a thing to stop it from happening. The Dark Lord was at one side of the room, and then in seconds he was in the middle where Harry was. No one could move to stop him.

Laughing the Dark Lord pushed Harry hard, when said boy started to fall backwards. He gave a big smile as he watched the boy fall backwards. Harry freaky out and grabbed the Dark Lords robes, pulling the said Dark Lord down with him. They both fell through the Veil before any one could stop them.

They fell into the dark abbess bonded the ach-way. The inky blackness covered both men head to toe.

Harry screamed as they fell and fell. The next thing they new, they were surrounded by water; both men swam to the surface so they could breath. When they got to the shore, they just laid their tired bodies down and slept in the mud.

A.N.- ok my first fic please no flame…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters… I also not the owners of RuneScape… I am just one of the many free to play and pay to play people on the online games…**

**A/N: So ok, I thank all of you for reading my creation… This idea came up out of know where and my sister thought I should give it a go… (She held me at pen point to tell you the truth…) Well on to the story…**

**A/N2: if you playing runescape you can look for me my name is Neko Urufu (Cat Wolf in English).**

**Chapter summary: After they both end up pulled into a new word… and drop in a river… cheers ;) **

"_**Blah**_**" snake...**

"**Blah" normal…**

**Chapter Two**

**The New foe, restless ghost… wtf!**

Voldemort woke, his head was spinning. Moaning he rolled over. He knew some how he was stuck where ever the hell that veil sent him.

This is all Potter's fault, he thought.

Harry was having the same thoughts; however, it was the evil snakes fault. This was too much for him.

The cold wind told him that it was still early morning, and that he was still wet from almost being drowned. Setting up Harry looked around, a river was at his feet and to his back was a building. Shivering Harry stood up slowly, looking at Voldemort who was still tiring to stand up as will. He held out a hand to the dark lord.

There was fog covering the ground around them. It was hard to see anything in front them. They were lucky they could make out the building near them.

"Need a hand up," Harry asked. Voldemort took Harry's given hand and stood.

Scarlet eyes look into emerald eyes, they both new that this was going to be one hell adventure.

_***The New foe***_

After getting to their feet, they moved up the hill towards the building. It turned out to be a church. Simple little church it was, the priest had just opened the door and stared at the two drowned rat standing in front of him. The priest just stared at the two men… they where dress funny.

'Why are these men in dresses...? Never mind, it is not my place to judge others, when they are in need of help…' the Priest thought to his self.

"Welcome to Lumbridge, you must be cold? Come in and get warm my brothers."

Voldemort glared at the holy man and the church. This was not good. However, when he notice Harry follows the moron into the building, he sighed. 'There is no hope for the stupid…' he thought.

Harry secretly hoped that Voldemort would burn if he entered the church. He laughed at the thought.

"Just go up the ladder there and I'll put up some rugs over the sides and on the floor. If you two give me your dr… um… clothes I'll get them dry for you."

Both harry and Voldemort froze at that. But before they could say a world the priest had them up on the wooden ladder. He waited with is back turned for them to undress.

As the two stared at the priest they looked at each other. With a sigh Voldemort started to get undress. Harry wished that he had drowned at that moment. It was then that Voldemort notices that he had hair, it was short but there. Than he noticed that his wand was gone. He looked to harry who was still dressed and bright red.

Using the one of the two languages he shared with the teen he asked. "_Do you have your wand still_?"

"_What…_" harry removed his cloth looking for his wand. It was gone. "_Do you thank we lost them in the river?_" Harry questioned.

"_I hope so…"_ Voldemort took both of their cloth and gave them to the priest.

"Ok I'll just go get you both some new clothes to put on… there are some that were given to the church by some of the locals around town. I will be right back." And With that the priest went down the ladder.

"Ok when we are in warm cloth, we go back to the river to find our wands," Voldemort ordered.

Harry nodded his head in agreement. "What if they are still back in our world?" Harry had to ask.

Voldemort was about to hit Harry when the priest came back up. He handed the two of them a set of cloth each to put on.

Harry pulled on the laggings that was a cream color and raised an eyebrow at the dark brown leather rap-around, after putting the rap-around on; he pulled the cream colored shirt on, and it was tight fitting witch had a v-cut opening that show off his neck.

"Why is it that my outfit looks like something a girl would where?" Harry asked the priest.

"I am sorry we had only those two outfits at the moment, and that one would not fit your friend there." Was the priests answer.

When the dark lord was done laughing at Harry's girly outfit, he pulled up his own laggings that were black; his shirt fit perfectly and was a dark gray with green stitching. Putting on the silk belt he approved of this outfit a lot.

They both then pulled on their boots and followed the priest down the ladder. Voldemort looked around the church and harry followed the priest to the cloth cover alter.

The Priest turned to look at the two men. "I am glade you finally come White Knights of Falador. I am in need of your help. You see the grave just south of here is hunted and I would truly be grateful if you saved us from this problem."

Harry looked at the priest and than the Dark Lord. He was confused at what was said. 'White Knights' again he looked at the Dark Lord. 'He a white knight' he tried not to laugh at that thought.

"If you need help, you may talk to Father Urhney about ghosts." The priest hinted with a smile.

"I guess that we could see about this hunted grave for you," Voldemort said with a smile. And with that the priest showed them out of the church and pointed to the south, where the grave yard was at. Then to show his gratitude he slammed the front doors on them.

They moved around to where they woke up that morning. Voldemort wanted to find his wand first, then take care of some stupid ghost for a crazy priest who has a thing for see some boy in drag.

The area around the river looked different without the fog all around. The water was clear, so clear that you could see the bottom of the river.

"Shit," Voldemort swore. He them continued to swear for a good hour.

Harry looked around where they woke; there was no sign of the wands. "Maybe, we dropped them at the Ministry as we fell?"

"No this can't be, I am stuck with you and no wand no, no, NO…." Voldemort was having a brake down.

'_Now that is funny'_ harry laughed.

_AN- I hope you all enjoy this chapter! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters… I also not the owners of RuneScape… I am just one of the many free to play and pay to play people on the online games…**

**A/N: If you playing runescape you can look for me my name is Neko Urufu (Cat Wolf in English).**

**Chapter summary: After they both end up pulled into a new word… and drop in a river… cheers ;) **

"_**Blah**_**" Parseltongue...**

"**Blah" normal…**

**Chapter Three**

**The New world, restless ghost…**

**Last time on **_**Harry Meets RuneScape**_**... **

"_No this can't be, I am stuck with you and no wand no, no, NO…." Voldemort was having a brake down. _

'_Now that is funny' Harry laughed._

**The New world**

They headed back up the slop to the road in front of the church. Voldemort moved south to the graveyard. The mental fence separated the small town from the graves. This was a small area for the dead. There was an older woman standing out side an older looking building and she seemed to be lost. Next to the building was an old crypt. So far he did not see a ghost or any undead. The old woman seemed to be focused on the older building.

"I'm guessing the ghost is in the crypt…" Voldemort told Harry.

They moved to the crypt. Looking in side they notice a stone coffin in the middle. Harry walked over to the center of the room and opened the lid to the coffin. A cold breeze rushed a round the two wizards fast. A ghost flew around the two frozen men, and gave a loud wail. Both covered there ears with their hands. Harry moved to the doors fast, the dark lord right behind him. They both had broken out in a cold sweat that covered their bodies.

"What the hell was that?" Voldemort hissed out. He looked like he ran about ten miles in one minute.

"I don't know, that was new for me as will. I thank that this Father Urhney guy may be able to help us… maybe?" Harry was resting on the ground breathing hard. He stood up slowly and moved south out the gate.

The two wizards move south alone the river bank, the water showed no sign of pollution what so ever. It was clean and clear. They stopped just a little before a mining pit and watch as the towns' people hit the rocks over and over again.

"Let's make a deal, Potter. No trying to kill each other until we get back to our world, okay." Voldemort said to the boy next to him.

"Okay, deal!" Harry smiled at the dark wizard.

Looking west they saw a wooden cabin, it was simple really, nothing special about it. Moving to it Harry thought about what they could get or learn about ghosts. When Harry knocked on the door he got no answer. Slowly he opened the door and there staring at him was a monk or what Harry thought was a monk.

"Um… I was wondering if you could help me?" harry asked as politely as he could.

The glare the man gave him was almost the same as Snapes, but it did not hold a candle to Snapes glare.

"You see there is this ghost and we… my partner and I need help with it."

The monk picked up a necklace and threw it at Harry. Said necklace hit harry in the middle of the head. "Get Lost!" the monk yelled.

So with out any other word Harry left as fast as he could.

Looking around his surroundings Harry realized that Voldemort was no where to be seen. With a frown Harry moved back to the mining pit. Harry kept looking for the lost or in Harry's mind missed place Dark Lord. When he got back to the mining pit he found said missed place Dark Lord.

Harry had to stop and stare for a while. The man was using a pickaxe and hitting the rocks with it. This was crazy, evil dark wizard doing work with muggles. Harry started to laugh hard at the sight.

Voldemort sneezed and looked up to see the Boy-that-lived-to-make-him-crazy laughing his ass off at him. Smiling at that, the dark lord moved to the boy.

"So did he tell you how we can take care of that damn ghost?" he sat down on the ground and started to count the orange and gray rocks.

"No, he told me to get lost. But, he did through this at my head." He said holding up the necklace to the dark lord. "I thank and don't quote me, that if I put it on, I maybe able to talk to the ghost."

Voldemort looked at the necklace and smiled at Harry. "You may give that a try, but I am staying out side the place just in case it only works for you."

Harry picked up one of the rocks and looked the stone. "So why in the hell were you doing that?" he asked as he put the stone back into the bag.

"They, village idiots' said you can make things with them if you smith the ore," he held up one of the rocks. "Into bars using a furnace, than use a hammer and an avail to make the bars into weapons or armor or something like that."

They sat like that for a while counting the ore that Voldemort had collected.

An hour later… harry woke from his small nape to the Dark Lord finishing his counting and mining. So far he had about a thousand copper and tin ore apices. The man smiled and stood again.

"Okay, lets go and play with that ghost now." Voldemort weighed his bag and laughed it did not weigh any less when he first got it from the priest.

Oh, how he loved his new bag.

**The New world**

They traveled back north the Lumbridge to the graveyard. Harry put the necklace on and moved into the crypt where the ghost was gone from. He moved to the coffin and opened it and once again the wind picked up and blew round the room. This time how ever the ghost did not shriek or wail, it spoke.

"Who are you? What do you want with my bones?" it seemed really mad.

"The priest asked us to help him with the haunting and well you are the only ghost haunting… so could you leave?" Harry was not sure if this was working so well.

"I'll leave only if you give back my skull that you took!" shrieked the ghost.

"But, I do not have your head…" Harry was confused. "Hey! What if I go get your head will you go away?"

"Yes." And that was all the upset ghost said to Harry question.

"So do you know where your head went…? I mean which way did the thief go?" Harry asked again to the spirit that watched him closely.

"The magic user went south along the river?" the Ghost answered. "He took my head… why… why…" and with that said the wind pick harry up and threw him out of the crypt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters… I also not the owners of RuneScape… I am just one of the many free to play and pay to play people on the online games…**

**A/N: If you playing runescape you can look for me my name is alpha noir (leader black in English).**

**A/N2: sorry that this chapter was not up… I was laughing so hard when I realize that it was not up… **

**Chapter summary: Harry makes friends with a ghost, sort of friends… lol… cheers ;) **

"_**Blah**_**" Parseltongue...**

"**Blah" normal talk…**

**Chapter Four**

**Restless ghost…**

_**Last time on **__**Harry Meets RuneScape**__**... **_

"_Yes." And that was all that the upset ghost said to Harry question. _

"_So do you know where your head went…? I mean which way did the thief go?" Harry asked again to the spirit that watched him closely. _

"_The magic user went south along the river?" the Ghost answered. "He took my head… why… why…" and with that said the wind pick Harry up and threw him out of the crypt. _

**Restless ghost…**

Going south along the river again, Harry looked for the missing head.

To the west of him lay a swamp.

To the east of him lay a dock. The dock was empty and appeared to be not in use.

Harry continued south. There lay the mining pit form before. The muggles were still mining away collecting ore for who knows what.

Moving past the pit, Harry found old foot prints in the dry mud.

Looking around he found the same foot prints leading around the mining pit. Moving with the track he followed the prints to the swamp.

The prints stop by a fallen tree, between the tree and the ground laid the head to the ghost.

'There you are.' Harry smiled. 'Come on lets get you back where you belong.'

Opening his bag, Harry then picked up the skull. As he was putting the skull into his bag, he felt a spell slam into his back.

Falling to the ground he yelled. "Oww… Hey! Watch it." He turned around in time to roll out of the away of another spell.

There standing where the tree once stood was a dead walking skeleton.

Moving to his feet he dodged another spell shoot his way. Backing away, from the walking dead mage, Harry dodged another spell.

The dead mage move after Harry, to attack him again.

'What do I do?' Harry thought to his self.

The mage went to cast another spell at Harry. Moving fast Harry punched the mage in what would have been his face. The mages head went flying into the swamp water. The rest of the mages dead body fell as the head sank into the swamp.

Sighing loudly, Harry turned and ran out of the swamp before any more dead went to rise and attack him.

'Evil dark lord, now the walking dead,' Harry thought as he made his way back to the crypt.

Going back north to the town he noticed a boat at the dock. There were a couple of men talking to one another about something.

Once he was back at the grave yard he went back inside the crypt.

The ghost watched as the boy opened the coffin and take his missing head out of the bag the boy had on him.

After putting the skull back Harry felt the cold leave the crypt and it started to get warm. He knew the ghost was gone and moved on. Smiling Harry walked out of the creep crypt and frowned.

"Where in the hell is that man!" Harry yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters… I also not the owners of RuneScape… I am just one of the many free to play and pay to play people on the online games…**

**A/N: If you playing runescape you can look for me my name is alpha noir (leader black in English).**

**A/N2: sorry this took so long. There will be spoilers in this story so be warned. **

**Chapter summary: Harry makes friends with a ghost, sort of friends… lol… cheers ;) **

"_**Blah**_**" Parseltongue...**

"**Blah" normal talk…**

**Chapter Five**

**The Blood Pact**

_**Last time on **__**Harry Meets RuneScape**__**... **_

_The ghost watched as the boy opened the coffin and take his missing head out of the bag the boy had on him. _

_After putting the skull back Harry felt the cold leave the crypt and it started to get warm. He knew the ghost was gone and moved on. Smiling Harry walked out of the creep crypt and frowned. _

"_Where in the hell is that man!" Harry yelled._

**The Blood Pact**

Looking around the grave yard Harry realized once again that the dark Lord had left the quest in Harry hands.

"_Gods_! I really hate Dark Lords who don't do any work for themselves. NO, they make the little people do the dirty work… will when I see him I'll give that old man a piece of my minded." Harry shouted to no one.

The old woman that was still in the grave yard from earlier just stared at the raging young man before her. She was in need of some one with a firry personality.

"Excuse me young man?" She moved closer to him; however, she would use caution with him. You never could tell who would attach who in the land of runescape.

Harry stopped ranting and looked behind himself at the older woman. Smiling shyly Harry turned to her. "Yes Madame."

She smiled back at him, "Well you see I have a problem… Maybe that was not the way to start a conversation… you see I use to be an adventurer of sorts and well there is a small problem taking place inside this old tomb…" she stopped and looked over the young man in front of her.

"You need my help, right…" Harry was getting that feeling where you know when some one wanted something from you.

"My name is Xenia… and I am after two young men and a young woman. You see there was a young woman who was kidnapped by those three and she is to be sacrifice in order to bring to life this evil necromancer who will be bent on ruling this land as we speak. We must put a stop to the three before it is too late!" She looked at Harry with hope in her eyes.

Harry sighed; he knew that his Gryffindor side was going to get him killed some day. He moved over to the old woman, he needed to know more about this 'evil necromancer' in order to help the lady.

"Ok, I'll help you. So tell me more about this evil necromancer." Harry smiled.

'_Look Snape! I'm using my brain, boy you should be proud of me or maybe not.'_ Harry thought.

"Oh yes. Dragith Nurn was a wizard you see. He studied the dark art, necromancy on his own. In time he made his own secret magical workshop beneath Lumbridge. Dragith would steal the dead and perform experiments on their bodies."

Harry shivered at that thought.

Xenia continued though she too as will chilled from the information she was giving to the young man.  
"Necromancy was like a drug for him. When I met him he was very troubled. I convinced him to put an end to it all. He could not destroy all the undead he had created, so he trapped them all in the lower level of his workshop and sealed it off. To hide his addiction he turned the upper level into these catacombs."

"So Dragith stop his experiments and that was that, and left?" harry asked Xenia.

"No unfortunately, Dragith Nurn is still down there. He was cursed to rise again when he died so to save the people of Lumbridge he sealed himself in with his experiments."

Harry turned and looked at the catacomb entrance he knew that to go in meant he would get hurt, but there was an innocent girl down there and she would be killed if he walked away now.

"Ok let's go save that girl and stop these three idiots from doing something stupid."

Xenia smiled. Together they entered the catacombs. Not far ahead of them was one of the three, he stood guard so no one would get in the way. Harry and Xenia moved forward and prepared to bring him down. The cultist used his bow against the two of them. Harry rolled out of the way; however, Xenia got hit by the arrow that was fired at them. Ducking back behind the wall, Harry looked over to Xenia.

"You ok, Xenia…."

"Yes, but I am too old for this it seems, you need to defeat them on your own."

"Ok I will be back with the dumb one over there." Harry got up and move around the wall he ran at the ranger and tackled him to the ground.

"I give up, do not hurt me, please!" the ranger screamed.

"Than get up leave your weapons and do not come down here ever again." Harry told him quietly.

The ranger dropped his bow and the quiver of arrows at Harry's feet. As he passed Xenia she moved to where harry stood.

"Pick up the bow and arrows you may need them to fight the others." Xenia ordered, than moved to the next door way and she look around the area.

A mage stood on the other side of a wide gap in the room. The only way across was the gated door. Raising the bow Harry aimed at the mage. Her back was to him so when he released the arrow it flew across the room. The arrow sank into her arm, making her drop her staff.

Harry rushed to the lever that was used to lock the door and pushed up on it. The door started to open slowly; he dove to the ground and rolled under the rising door. Going to the mage Harry grabbed the staff, moving it out of the way of the mage.

"Tell me why you thank it is ok to sacrifice a young woman for some evil guy that will kill all of you after wards?" harry asked the mage.

She just looked away from him, he knew now that she had been used just like how Dumbledore had used him.

Shaking his head, Harry move down the stairs to find the missing last kidnapper.

The last one was a worrier, he stood inside a room with an alter in the middle. The kidnapped young women lay on the ground bagging him to let her go. The worrier started to move to the women, Harry moved in front of him blocking the man from touching the girl.

"You will not hurt this woman do you hard me!" Harry shouted at the worrier.

"It matters not who is sacrifice today, the master will rise once again." The worrier raised his sword and rushed at Harry.

Harry blocked the sword with the mages staff, pushing against the sword the worrier stumble to the ground.

"You will not stop the master from returning to this plan." Standing the worrier took out a bronze dagger out its sheath. Rising said dagger with both hands. He plunged it into is abdomen. Smiling at Harry he pulled himself on to the alter. The worriers blood sled down to the alter coating it red.

Harry helped the woman up. Just then Xenia walked in. she saw the worrier lying dead on the alter. With a sigh she helped Harry to untie the woman.

"Will the good thing is that you young lady are still breathing," Xenia smiled to the girl.

"Yes, but he still finished the Pact malady," the girl said quietly.

"That maybe true; however, we will be able to stand guard out side the tomb and watch for any of the undead that may rise to surface form inside. Come let's leave this place for now." Xenia move the girl back up. Harry followed from behind.

A/N: So this took some time to write sorry for the delay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters… I also not the owners of RuneScape… I am just one of the many free to play and pay to play people on the online games…**

**A/N1: If you playing runescape you can look for me my name is alpha noir (leader black in English) **

**A/N2: There will be spoilers in this story so be warned (for the game RuneScape). **

**A/N3: I had the character alpha rouge… she is one of my accounts mine 1000 of both tin and copper and it dose take awhile to do so good luck if you do any skilling on RuneScape. **

**Chapter summary: The Dark Lord goes mining ;) **

"_**Blah**_**" Parseltongue...**

"**Blah" normal talk…**

**Chapter Six**

**The Smiths and Goblins Gold, restless ghost**

_Meanwhile, at the same time as Harry's encounter with Xenia_…

The dark Lord went to find the furnace so he could make some bronze bars or so the muggles at the mining pit had said. Walking passed the church he saw the bridge that the muggles told him about. Going north up the river a little ways was the furnace. Smile at the building he turn to Harry who was strangely quite.

"Ok, brat lets learn to smelt these into bars…" he stopped and looked around, but there was no Harry. "Harry, where the hell have you gone off to?"

Growling to him-self, Voldemort turned back to the furnace; if that boy would not help him, then no weapons form him. With another growl he moved into the open building, (building with no doors) he saw the furnace.

_This should be easy_, Voldemort thought.

He put the tin and copper in to the furnace and watched as the two melted down and mixed together.When it was done he looked around for something to use to pull the bar out of the furnace.

One of the muggles from the mining pit walked in from out side. Smiling he handed the Dark Lord a pair of gloves. "They are made to out stand any heat be it a dragons breathe or the furnace there."

"Thank you… I was worried I would have to put my hands in there," Voldemort laughed.

"No problem, I make the gloves to give out to any who need them." The muggle smiled gently to the Dark Lord. "You know what have two more pairs on me of course."

"That is kind of you, sir." Voldemort nodded thanks to the man.

Pulling on a pair of the gloves, he pulled out the bronze bar.

_Ok, only nine-hundred and ninety-nine to go_, Voldemort sighed, as he started to work on the making all of the ore he had into bars.

**The Smiths and Goblins Gold**

When Voldemort was done with the smelting of the bronze bars he went back out side. The sun had sent hours ago, the moon was in the middle of the sky, talling the Dark Lord that it was midnight.

Walking back towards the grave yard where that ghost was at Voldemort wonder where Harry had disappeared to.

He stopped at the bridge; on the other side were goblins. They were fighting with the muggles from the town. Going across the bridge he moved to attack the first of the many goblins. When the goblin fell forms the blow the dark lord dealt out to him, it dropped a bronze sword and a little bag. He picked up both the dark lord move on to the next goblin.

Using the sword Voldemort took down the next four goblins with out any problems. Each of the creatures dropping there items. All four dropped the little bags. One dropped what looked like a piece of round limestone with the runes symbol for water on it. Another dropped the same round limestone, but this one had the symbol for earth. The last two dropped a hammer and chisel.

The fighting lasted for awhile; Voldemort was getting use to the feel of the sword in his hand. The goblins always dropped the little bags that Voldemort soon realized they where field with gold. He also pick up more of the round limestone pieces, there were fire, air, body, and mind symbols on them as will as the water and earth symbols. Soon though the fighting was at an end, there was little wounded and that was good. The muggle from earlier walked up to the dark lord.

"Every once and a while there is a horde of goblins that attack us. We are use to fighting them; however, we do thank you for the help in fighting the little bastards." The muggle bowed his head in thanks to Voldemort. "What ever you pick up form your kills you can keep."

"Sweet," Voldemort looked at the gold and smiled.

"If you don't want to keep anything, you may sell it to the general store in town." Smiling the muggle went back to the dead goblins to help put there bodies into the now blazing bonfire.

Voldemort went back across the bridge counting the gold. Five hundred pieces of gold were now in one of the little bags. These bags were like the bigger ones they could hold a great number of gold and gems. That was what the little bags were for any ways.

Turning south he finally moved back to the churches graveyard. Looking up toward the crypt he notices that the old lady form earlier was gone. There was a tomb next to the crypt, Voldemort move to the tombs entrances. He stepped back when he saw the old lady and Harry standing on the other side of the door.

"Hey, brat what are you doing," Voldemort ask Harry.

"I help save this young lady," Harry smiled, "Are you going to be ok now, miss?"

"Yes thank you so much! I am so lucky that some one saved me form deaths hands," the young lady kissed Harry's cheek and ran off to go home.

Voldemort just raise one eyebrow. Shaking his head, "You… even here you have to save every one don't you."

"Will... yes I do." Harry said with a straight face. He then turned to Xenia.

"I am glade that she is ok." Xenia smiled at Harry. "By the way young man, don't thank that you get nothing for going down there with me. For all of your help, here." Xenia handed Harry a little bag, looking inside it was full with mixed gems. "There is about one thousand coins worthier of gems in this bag, so again I thank you."

Voldemort took the little gem bag and put it into Harry's pack, "I could of done that you know right." Harry hissed to the dark lord. "Xenia what is going to happen to the tomb now?"

"Will, they where able to open the door with a blood sacrifice still. So if you want to go back down there and look around go ahead." Xenia said as she made herself cozy by the yew tree next to the tomb.

"So you got a lot of gems for helping that hag out…" Voldemort asked. "Fine, whatever; let us finish that ghost up, ok"

A/N4: So this chapter is done… Yeah! Tell me how much you like… flamers if you must them I will get out the marshmallows.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters… I also not the owners of RuneScape… I am just one of the many free to play and pay to play people on the online games…**

**A/N: If you playing runescape you can look for me my name is alpha noir (leader black in English) or look for revengfulcat or alpha rouge they my new character.**

**A/N2: sorry this took so long. There will be spoilers in this story so be warned. **

**Chapter summary: **

"_**Blah**_**" Parseltongue...**

"**Blah" normal talk…**

**Chapter Seven**

_Last time on Harry Meets RuneScape…_

"_So you got a lot of gems for helping that hag out…" Voldemort asked. "Fine, whatever; let us finish that ghost up, ok"_

_Harry looks up at Voldemort and laughed out loud. "It's already done." _

_Voldemort looked into the crypt and found it ghost free. He was amazed to say the least. "So let us till the priest that his pet is gone, and then find out where the hell we are. This place is strange."_

_Now_…

Going back to the church, Harry thought about where they where at. This was a strange place. Voldemort was right. Maybe they needed to sit down and talk about what they where to do now.

The priest looked up from the altar up front in the church when the two strangers came back in. Smiling at the two he moved forward.

"Did you take care of the one whom was hunting the graveyard?" the priest asked them gently.

"Yes, sir…" Harry nodded. "The ghost is gone to a better place now that he is at rest."

The priest signed in relief. "That is good. Now I guess for your reward. Since this is a church we don't have much to give out to people…"

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Voldemort hissed out in anger.

"Well I did give you cloths… besides you are not the White Knights I had called for help… So has payment I can till you about Lumbridge and its history… maybe help you if you fall in to the need of a place to stay for the night you may use a pew." The Priest smiled gently again not to worried about the psychotic man wanted to do nothing but strangle him.

Taking a deep breath the Dark Lord sat down on one of the pews. "_Harry_," he said in parseltongue. "_I am going to take a nap, find out where the hell we are. If you don't than I am going to kill that damn priest_."

Harry's eyes widen at the threat to the holy man. "_Ok, I'll just go do that. Take your nap, My Lord_." He said with as much sarcasm as possible. "Sir, as you found out we are new around here. Maybe, you come till us where we are, please."

The dark Lord snorted from where he lay.

"Of course I can, young man." The Priest sat down on the pew in front of the Dark Lord. "Come sit here." He said patting the set next to him.

Harry got that weirdo feeling of old perverted man, and told the priest that he would stand. (Emerald Ryuu Feather, my brother said to add that, because he felt that way reading this part.)

The Dark Lord snorted again.

"The town of Lumbridge is one of many towns on the Kingdom of Misthalin… it was name for the bridge over the river Lum… over time the town grew to what it is today… Misthalin is one of three Kingdoms that are known today." The priest moved a little to look at the dark lord and Harry. "There are many islands that are scatter all over the oceans."

Harry looked at the Dark Lord, the man sat there listening to the history. He was also thanking about the world they landed in.

"There are is many ways to earn a living around here, but the first thing you should do is get a place to stay. There is this portal that is called a house portal… the only way you can be able to enter it is by going to Varrock which is north of here."

"Wait," the Dark Lord stood and moved over to set next to Harry. "What is Varrock?"

"Oh, it is a city that is ruled by King Roald and his wife Queen Ellamaria. Now just a little west or was it east there is a Housing Office where you may be able to buy your housing portal." The priest scratched his beard in thought. "Plus, you can ask the residents for a task and they may give you a job to do. When you complete a job you will get money. Or you can go and kill the goblins on the other side of the bridge."

Voldemort nodded at that. "Yes I help kill a few today… besides I thank we should go to this town and get a place to live, _I have know idea how long we will be in this world_." He said that last part only to Harry.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Thank you for the help sir." Harry got up and followed the Dark Lord out of the church.

"Remember to get a task from the residents, that way you can make some good money." The priest yelled to the two wizards as they left the building.

Moving north towards Varrock, Harry thought about the last couple of hours. He looked around at the little town of Lumbridge, he new that there might not be a way home. The way the Dark Lord was acting he may have thought the same thing. So for now they would stick together, that is if they wish to survive in this unknown world.

A/N: Again I am sorry this is taking a while to put up so bare with me…


End file.
